PK17
Pikachu's Island Adventure (Japanese: ピカチュウのわんぱくアイランド Pikachu's Naughty Island) is the 17th Pikachu short of the Pokémon anime. This short first aired on from August 1 to August 29, 2006, and was later released on a separate disc along with the ninth movie on April 25, 2008. Included in the dub of this short is the Hoenn Pokérap. Plot and his friends arrive on the beach. As the others start playing on the beach, Pikachu says that they can play anytime on the beach. Suddenly, a , looking weak and battered, wobbles from nowhere and faints in front of the gang. When Wynaut wakes up, Pikachu asks what happened to him. In a flashback, a bunch of Wynaut, a couple of , and a were playing peacefully when , , , , , , and appear; kick all of them out of the island; and claim it as Meowth's. Wynaut's story ends and Pikachu and his friends decide to help the Wynaut, Pichu, and Buizel reclaim the island. At first, the Pokémon were discouraged but Pikachu and his friends successfully boost their confidence. Pikachu decides to train the Pokémon first before battling Meowth and his goons. The Pokémon tackled as their first training but none of them were successful. remarks that Corphish is overdoing it so he got an idea. When one of the Wynaut tackles him, he pretends to be beaten. When it was the smallest Wynaut's turn, he accidentally trips. Corphish chose Buizel to go next but he's too scared of doing it. Now, the scene shifts to Pikachu teaching the two Pichu , then onto and teaching the Wynaut how to dodge a . Three of them made it, but the smallest one got hit. Lastly, teaches the Pokémon about countering attacks. Three Wynaut use to counter Corphish's and they succeed. Then, the smallest one tries, but his Mirror Coat wears off and he gets blasted by the Bubble Beam. He was send high above the ground, then crashes back. The training is now complete and the Pokémon are now ready for battle. The gang uses a cable car, in which a boat is used as a cabin, to reach the island. Meanwhile, Meowth and Wobbuffet gazes at the view and Meowth daydreams about what he will do to the island. Suddenly, Chatot interrupts them and leads them near to the cable car. Meowth sees Pikachu and his friends and decides to confront them. Just as Cacnea is about to attack, Corphish cuts the rope holding Meowth's boat making them fall into the water. When Pikachu and his friends reach the island, Hariyama and Exploud appears from nowhere and Meowth and his goons comes from behind. The gang then splits up. Several scenes show Pikachu and his friends winning. When they were gathered in a single spot, Meowth commanded Hariyama and Exploud to use their best moves ( and ). It successfully deals great damage to Pikachu and his friends. Exploud then fires another Solar Beam at a Wynaut but was deflected back to Exploud by Wynaut's Mirror Coat. Then, Hariyama fires a Hyper Beam but the Wynaut used Mirror Coat to protect themselves. Meowth then commands both Hariyama and Exploud to attack them but the Wynaut counters the attacks and Hariyama and Exploud lands on one end of a seesaw. As a last ditch attempt, Meowth and his friends charge at Pikachu's gang, but the Pokémon send Meowth and his friends to the seesaw. Donphan sends them flying by landing on the other end of the seesaw and the Pokémon successfully reclaims the island. Pikachu and the others are seen happily playing in the playground. Pikachu then discovers some watermelons and shares them with the others. The Pokémon play and ate watermelons all day. The last scene shows Pikachu and his friends eating watermelons and watching the sunset. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (×6) * (×2) * * * * Trivia * This short was released between AG185 and AG186 in Japan. * This is the only short shown on to be dubbed, being released on DVD alongside Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. * It is never revealed how and the other Pokémon managed to ally themselves with , , and Errors * is seen not smiling when and the other Pokémon find it, despite the Pokédex claiming it is impossible for them not to. * Wynaut is shown using to reflect special moves at several points during this special, despite the fact that Counter is normally only able to reflect physical moves. * The DVD subtitles misspell Wynaut as "Whynaut" and Buizel as "Buoysel." However, "Buoysel" is the official Japanese romanization of its name. In other languages }} Category:Anime shorts 17 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors de:Pikachu no Wanpaku Island es:PK11 it:PK17 zh:PK17